The present invention relates to an air vent for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an air vent for a vehicle, which can improve space utilization efficiency because a damper knob for opening/closing a damper is installed on a wing knob.
In general, a vehicle has an air vent for blowing cooled/heated air. The air vent includes a housing connected to a blower duct, a damper for opening/closing the housing, and a blowing direction adjusting member for adjusting a blowing direction.
The damper includes a damper knob for an operation of a user, an opening/closing door which is operated by the damper knob and opens/closes the housing, and a link for connecting the damper knob and the opening/closing door. The housing is opened/closed while the door is rotated by an operation of the damper knob.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2015-0070561 published on Jun. 25, 2015 and entitled “Air vent structure for vehicle”.
The technology is a related art for promoting understandings of the present invention, and does not indicate a related art which is widely known in the art to which the present invention pertains.
In the related art, since a wing knob for adjusting the direction of air and the damper knob are installed separately from each other, the size of the air vent is inevitably increased, which makes it difficult to efficiently utilize the space. Furthermore, there is a limitation in designing the air vent.
Therefore, there is a demand for a structure capable of solving the problems.